mine and only mine
by zho0mrie
Summary: what happens when Yuuri gets jealous? please read..Yaoific. YuuRam


_**Note: I don't own kyo kara maou okay? I'm just a fan. Please enjoy**_

_**Contains maletomale things, lemon!! If your disgusted right now then don't read and why are you at the rated M page?**_

**Mine and Only Mine**

It is another beautiful day. The sun never fails to bring light to shin makoku. The birds start singing their heartwarming songs. Wolfram von Bielefeld finds himself cuddling to something that was holding him, strange, the more he cuddles the more he feels cold, should not it be the other way around. Nonetheless he shrugs off his thoughts and cuddles some more. Then someone touches him saying his name. 'It must be morning now' thought wolfram but he shrugged it off once again and turns around. He heard his name once more and again someone touches his arm, it felt cold but he decided to ignore it thinking it will go away. Then his name was being said again but this louder and he felt someone touch his stomach. Okay he has gone excessively far, the blonde jump out just to notice that he was naked. He started to look for his nightgown but before he could, someone has again locked him by strong arms.

"Wolfram my love are you alright?" asked the man as he caressed Wolfram stomach. Wolfram was still deep in thought. The man was very disappointed about hearing no answers. "My dear Wolfram, please answer me" now he was slowly biting the blonde-haired person's ear. Wolfram remained silent. His mind was running a hundred miles per hour thinking of what had happened last night.

b-_-d flashback b-_-d

The night was filled with music inside Blood Pledge Castle for it was the 27th Maou's birthday. The sign of joy was seen on everyone's faces, except for Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld that is. The blonde-haired person was looking disappointed for yet another flock of bitches; I mean women wearing puffy, colorful, breast-showing dresses gather around the Maou, while he leans up against a wall away from them, who knows what is he going to do to them. He tries to fight that jealous feeling but the more he tries the deeper the wound gets. He looked away only to find Saralegui walking towards him with a very unfamiliar man and very good-looking man as well.

"Good evening Lord von Bielefeld." Greeted Saralegui as his friend who was standing beside him bent down.

"Likewise King Saralegui. Might I ask who this person is?" replied Wolfram as he looked at the blonde man with black eyes like the Maou's eyes only a bit wider and was slightly taller than Saralegui.

"0h, this is Lord Van Lyndon, brother of the king of Big Cimaron." He turns around and walks away slowly "Please do keep him company for a while, I feel rather sick." It was like he was mocking Wolfram. He left the two blondes together.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Van Lyndon" Wolfram turned his attention to the blonde person before him. He has got to agree he looks very elegant and handsome, not that he's cheating Yuuri but, there are a lot of good-looking guys out there and it wouldn't hurt if admired them it was totally normal.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Von Bielefeld" he bent over and brushed his lips on Wolfram's soft and delicate hands. Wolfram felt a small blush come. He pulled his hands away and gave him the usual warm smile.

"Would you care to dance Your Majesty?" asked the taller blonde in a very shy voice. Wolfram nodded in agreement he was bored and Yuuri wont mind, as if he would. The song was waltz and it was very romantic. Everyone eyed the two blondes at the dance floor dancing gracefully. They looked very perfect. Wolfram felt nice for a change. It's been so long since anyone has dance with him this gracefully.

"Lord Von Bielefeld you're a very good dancer" thy stopped dancing when the song changed. Lyndon was overwhelmed by Wolfram's dancing skill and beauty.

"Thank you lord Van Lyndon, but I think I wasn't nearly as good as you" they were not aware that people have been talking about how good they looked.

"I take it you love dancing." Lyndon gave Wolfram some refreshments just a like a gentleman would do after dancing.

"Dancing is one of my favorite hobbies, but sadly my fiancé doesn't dance with me thinking that it's wrong to have a male partner." Wolfram chuckled a bit.

"Then why did he propose to you? And if you don't mind who is your fiancé?"

"At first he didn't know what slapping the left cheek meant and accidentally slapped me and there he is, the 27th Maou, Yuuri-heika, the one surrounded by stuck up bitches"

"Well, I couldn't blame him." Joked Lyndon and let out a small laugh.

"You're such a joker" and Wolfram laughed with him. Both blondes seemed to like each others company.

"Well, I guess its part of me apart from gardening, abstract painting and being a pianist." Wolfram admired him. They had a lot or almost all things in common. They continued their friendly chat not caring about anything others say.

Meanwhile…

"Heika.. Heika..." Yuuri too had focused their attention towards the blonde couple.

"Ah yeah,,, I agree…… If you'll just excuse me." Yuuri answered randomly not knowing what the girl had just said. He hurried to where Wolfram was.

"0i Wolfram!"

"Yuuri" Wolfram was standing very close to Lyndon.

"Yuuri- heika, it's nice to meet you." Greeted Lyndon as he bent over.

"I don't think we've met before, Wolfram who is he?"

"He is Lord Van Lyndon brother of King Earl of Big Cimaron"

"Oh nice to meet you"

"Likewise. Oh Heika, my brother sent his sincerest apologies he cant come here for he is very sick." He was very kind, formal and warm.

"Oh, too bad still please send my regards to him."

The blonde nodded and turned to Wolfram who excused both of them and resumed their talk about gardening. Yuri felt being left out walked away and hell another whore, I mean lady walked up to him shoved in her breast to the Maou and started talking about crap. The used to be young Maou couldn't take his mind off Wolfram and that Lyndon guy. Was he was jealous? No it couldn't be. He never loved him or did he? He didn't want Wolfram to go but he didn't want him around. It's impossible. Their both male or was he just too much of a wimp to even admit it? He gave it a long thought.

"Heika"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Please excuse me I need some fresh air." The Maou made his way to the balcony. And just what he needed a bird's eye view of Wolfram and the new guy.

'Wow Wolfram's more beautiful than I ever thought. He's so damned sexy.' The Maou found himself daydreaming about Wolfram he shrugged it off quickly. Then he noticed Lyndon leaning to Wolfram's ear. '0kay he's gone over the line'. The Maou stormed into the room.

"Wolfram!"

"Yuuri what is it this time?" asked a very annoyed blonde.

"Lord Lyndon please excuse us, we need to retire for this night for we have a very busy day tomorrow." Wow, when did yuuri become so formal?

With those words the headed out of the room.

In the hallway...

"What was that about Yuuri?" Wolfram stopped walking and demanded answers.

"What? We need rest for tomorrow"

"There's no plan tomorrow. And since when were you concerned whether or not we have plans?"

"Don't raise your voice against me. And stop questioning me! What I say goes!" Yuuri was very angry and started dragging Wolfram. Was he just a doll to be ordered around? The only time he feels happy in a party and Yuuri takes him away from it? Why was he hurting him so much? They reached their chambers and changed clothes. They were both quiet. None dared to speak. Wolfram crawled to the end of the bed away from Yuuri and there he cried his heart out. It was too much for him to handle. Why was he playing with him? Yuuri felt bad about this. He turned to Wolfram only to see his back. He crept closer and wrapped his arms around the blondes tiny waist thinking it will him feel better.

"Wolf……. I….. Uhm…. I'm sorry wolf." The blonde boy stopped crying, but it could still be seen that he has cried, a lot. Was it true? Is it really Yuuri Shibuya apologizing and HUGGING him?

"Yuuri"

"Wolfram, imp so sorry. Please forgive me... I don't know why I did that..."

"Yuuri..." the blonde couldn't say a word or he don't know what to say

"Wolf, imp sorry I even made you cry. Please forgive me Wolf" he shook his head and tightened the grip on the blonde.

"Yuu-" before the blonde could finish he felt soft lips press on his own. He was shocked to see Yuuri staring at him with puppy-dog eyes. Is it true? Was he dreaming? If he was he would gladly sleep forever. Yuuri broke the kiss.

"Wolf, please forgive me. I beg you." With those words he gives the blonde another kiss although this time he decided to deepen it. He licked the blonde's lower lip demanding for entrance, Wolfram complied and slowly parted his lips. Then Yuuri's tongue was exploring the blondes wet cavern and finally met his tongue. Wolfram moaned at the sweet experience. It aroused Yuuri so much he hands roamed over the blondes nightgown looking for the end of his nightgown, and in one swift move the stupid nightgown was thrown to the floor. He admired Wolfram. That pale white soft skin of his is just so irresistible. He immediately removed his top and bottom of his pajama. Then he kissed wolfram again. Their erections were grinding against each other with Yuuri's every move making Wolfram moan in their kiss. Yuuri's erection was now rock solid from the touches and sexy moans. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at those lustful green eyes. He trailed butterfly kisses from his lip, to the cheeks, down the neck and made a stop there where he sucked in that virgin flesh making Wolfram moan in pleasure again. He continued his butterfly kisses down to his collarbone to his chest where he sucked the blondes nipple then continued to his stomach and there he found his goal, he found the hem of the underwear he bit it and dragged it slowly. He leaned forward again and kissed the hardened erection. He slowly licked it then sucked it. Wolfram's moan was louder and sexier driving Yuuri crazier by the moment. It was not long when Yuuri had swallowed him whole. His tongue was playing with the blondes cock as he bobbed in and out taking small glimpse at Wolfram. Just hearing those moans aroused him so much he couldn't take it. He ended that child's play and decided to take things further. He moved again towards north and said to wolfram "suck!" he was pointing at his three fingers. The Maou went to his neck as the blondes mouth was occupied there he started marking him slowly bitting and sucking it in, The blonde couldn't concentrate on what he was doing with the sweet pleasure his beloved Yuuri was doing. Their erections was still grinding against each other. Yuuri decided it was time. He pulled his fingers out of the blondes mouth and positioned it on the blonde's entrance. He slowly kissed Wolfram again. Then he slid one of his fingers and started moving it in and out of his entrance.

"God, Wolf your so tight" Yuuri broke the kiss making Wolfram groan in frustration.

"Ahhh.. Yuuri….. more… please…. More."

Yuuri complied and added on more finger. Wolfram shouted in pleasure. He was just looking at the fallen angel below him, moaning, sounding so sexy, so damned sexy, fucking sexy. He added another finger and before another sexy moan could escape the blonde's mouth Yuuri had claimed his lips once more. He increased his pace and finally decided it was time to use the _big guns_. He pulled out his fingers with a *pop*. He looked at Wolfram and whispered "Baby, you're mine and only mine, okay?" he placed his erection in front of Wolfram's entrance and slammed to him. Wolfram moan at the pain filled pleasure. Tears gushed down his cheeks. Yuuri found it rather sexy, he started at a very slow pace so that Wolfram could adjust with him inside him. Then with each thrust his speed increased making wolfram arch a bit. Then they were both tired, with all his might he lifted himself and came crashing down beside Wolfram. They were both exhausted. Yuuri still had the energy to hug wolfram and speak.

"Wolf, I love you."

Wolfram yawns. "I love you too". Yuuri smiled at that. "Remember, your mine and only mine"

Then he dozed off. Wolfram cuddles closer "I will always be yours"

Present time

"My love, are you alright?" asked Yuuri again.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiles and looks up to Yuuri. "Say, last you said that we have something to do today." He slowly pulls away picking his nightgown up.

"Yeah we do, we have to talk about our wedding." Yuuri attacked from behind and hug him closer. ""How does spring sound?". He slowly took Wolfram into yet another kiss.

Note: So how was it? Please review.

p.s. please don't be so harsh especially at the lemon scenes, I am just 14..


End file.
